RSV Corazón de oro
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Podría dar miedo y podría ser mal entendido a veces, pero no por ello dejaba de ser buena persona.


**¡Hola!  
Como ya avisé en mi Tumblr (dirección en mi perfil), una amiga me propuso un reto y como añadió la frase "No tienes ovarios a..." (que no es más que una variante a "No tienes huevos a..."), pues... Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo x'D  
Así que bueno, 14 historias para el 14 de Febrero... Creo que es lo máximo que he llegado a escribir en mi vida x'D  
Mi cabeza está hecha puré de patatas x'D  
Madre mía...  
Pues nada, que espero que os guste. Toda esta colección tendrá al principio las siglas RSV (Reto San Valentín)  
Y aquí lo dejo.  
1 besito muy grande ;D  
Ciao~~  
********P.D: Las palabras clave con las que escribir han sido (elegidas al azar): Parque (Jardín), Jazmín, Pijama, Beso robado**  


* * *

Cuando recibí la llamada de Berwald, el vigilante del jardín botánico de la ciudad, estaba todavía en pijama. Me acababa de levantar de la cama, era tarde, pero hoy no tenía que trabajar puesto que era mi día libre. Y cuando escuché su voz al otro lado del teléfono me asusté un poco. No me esperaba escuchar su voz, de hecho, no sabía cómo había conseguido mi número. Le conocía desde hacía un tiempo, me gustaba mucho ir a pasear al jardín botánico en el que trabajaba, pero no teníamos una relación como para esperarme semejante propuesta.

—¿Haces algo esta noche? —adiviné al otro lado del teléfono. Su acento era tan cerrado y tosco, que tenía que ir reconstruyendo las palabras que decía en mi mente.  
—Eh… No… ¿Por…?  
—Vale —contestó antes de colgar y dejarme con la incertidumbre y la sorpresa.

Y así me encontraba ahora. Eran las ocho y media de la tarde. Todavía estaba en pijama, uno de los Moomins, muy lindo, regalo de mi madre; intentando ver la televisión. Pero mi mente se esforzaba en pensar en el sueco y en su extraña llamada.

¿Qué querría?

No tuve que preguntármelo demasiado, puesto que el timbre sonó destruyendo todas mis cavilaciones. Me acerqué hasta la puerta y la abrí despreocupadamente, cambiando mi sonrisa por una mueca de horror y cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —murmuré apoyándome en la puerta, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y respirando entrecortadamente—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —ahogué mis palabras con ambas manos.  
—¿Tino? —preguntó Berwald al otro lado de la puerta. La confusión podía notarse en su tono.

Tragué saliva costosamente y abrí la puerta de nuevo, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Berwald! ¡Q-qué sorpresa! —exclamé—. ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —pregunté escondiendo las manos tras mi espalda y apretando la tela de la camisa del pijama por el nerviosismo.  
—Habíamos quedado —dijo simplemente.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y negué frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—¡Eso no es cierto!  
—Te llamé.  
—Sí, para preguntarme si tenía algo que hacer esta noche, pero no dijiste nada de quedar.

El sueco se quedó pensándolo durante unos segundos y asintió levemente.

—¿Y tienes algo que hacer?  
—Eh… No, pero…  
—Perfecto, vamos —contestó tirando de mi hacia la calle.  
—¡Espera! —grité cruzándome de brazos—. Explícame una cosa… ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número de teléfono? Y lo más importante… ¡¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?! —exclamé muerto de miedo.

¿No será un acosador? Pensé para mis adentros. No me atrevía a pronunciar esas palabras por si se enfadaba. Aunque de poco funcionaron dado que Berwald me miró confundido y abrió la boca.

—Tino, somos vecinos. Vivo en el quinto.  
—¡Ja! ¡Lo sa… ¿cómo?! —pregunté sin entender.  
—Soy tu vecino. Sé tú número de teléfono porque en este edificio solo cambian los últimos dos dígitos y la dirección era obvio, mirando el buzón.

¡Agh! ¡Era cierto! ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado?!

Me hice a un lado de la puerta para que el sueco pudiera entrar en casa. Le señalé el salón para que se sentara y fui a cambiarme. Lo menos que podía hacer después del… numerito que le había montado, era salir con él. Siempre tenía la posibilidad de que, si no me gustaba el sitio o me aburría, podía marcharme corriendo, ¿no?

No tardé demasiado y enseguida nos pusimos en camino. Permanecíamos en silencio, un silencio e incómodo para mí, por lo menos. No soporto el silencio.

—Yo… —me aclaré la voz llamando su atención. Me miró con sus ojos azules tras las gafas—. Lo siento. Me he portado mal contigo y…  
—No te has portado mal —contestó.  
—¡Sí! ¡Porque te confundí con un acosador y…! —me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y comencé a gesticular para explicarme mejor—. ¡No! ¡No quería decir eso! ¡Es que yo…! ¡Verás yo…! ¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué soy tan bocazas?! —me lamenté.  
—Ponte esto —dijo cortándome.

Miré fijamente el objeto y después le miré a los ojos.

—¿P-para qué quieres la venda?  
—Es una sorpresa.  
—No me gustan las sorpresas —musité nerviosamente sintiendo como Berwald me la ponía sobre los ojos.  
—Confía en mí —me pidió dándome la mano para que no me matase.

Me comenzó a guiar por la calle teniendo cuidado de que no me hiciera daño. Sin embargo, tomó la decisión de cargarme en brazos, como a una novia, y llevarme hasta el sitio misterioso cuando casi me doy de bruces contra el suelo al bajar un escalón.

Todavía conmigo en brazos, escuché el sonido de unas llaves abrir una puerta de metal y después cerrarse abruptamente.

Comencé a temblar involuntariamente y Berwald volvió a malinterpretarlo todo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin bajarme todavía, aunque algo me decía que no tardaríamos demasiado en llegar.  
—Frío. Solo un poquito de frío, pero no es nada —dije. ¡Mentira! Gritaba en mi fuero interno. ¡Lo que me está dando es pavor! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

Berwald se detuvo y me bajó al suelo, tras lo cual, sentí algo de peso encima que me cubría completamente y me daba calor.

—Ya está. Puedes mirar —me dijo y yo corrí a desatarme la venda.

Ahora sabía que era lo que tenía encima. El abrigo de Berwald. Pero, eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención. Lo que vieron mis ojos a continuación cuando me quité la venda de encima y alcé la mirada, se quedó grabado a fuego dentro de mi mente.

Estábamos dentro del jardín botánico, bajo la hermosa cúpula de cristal del invernadero por la que se veían todas las estrellas que había en el cielo. Las celosías blancas estaban decoradas con un montón de lucecitas amarillas y, en el centro, sobre la pequeña tarima circular, había una mesa perfectamente puesta para dos personas.

Berwald me miraba de vez en cuando, y podía atisbar hasta cierto nerviosismo por los cambios de peso que hacía de una pierna a otra.

—¿Te gusta?  
—¿Qué si me gusta? —le pregunté atónito—. ¡Me encanta! ¡Es precioso!

Una pequeña sonrisa se atisbó en su rostro estático normalmente y me cogió de la mano.

—Ven. Quiero enseñarte otra cosa.

Caminamos por los pequeños caminos del invernadero hasta que llegamos a una pequeña pared blanca sobre la que crecía, a modo de enredadera, unas flores blancas pequeñas y delicadas.

—Son preciosas —musité cuando las vi—. ¿Cómo se llaman? —pregunté. Ya no tenía miedo, de hecho, me lo estaba pasando genial.  
—Es jazmín. Crece en el sur de Europa y huele muy bien, sobre todo por la noche.

Asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué a olerlas. Tenían un arome sumamente atrayente.

—Tino —escuché la voz de Berwald llamarme y me giré para mirarle.

Tenía un enorme paquete rojo entre sus brazos y un sonrojo ligero en las mejillas.

—Es para ti —murmuró.

Miré el regalo y negué con la cabeza.

—Pero yo… No puedo aceptarlo…  
—Por favor —pidió y me acerqué hasta él.

Puse ambas manos sobre la tapa y, tras intercambiar una mirada con el rubio, la levanté y dejé escapar un gritito de ternura y sorpresa.

—¡Un perrito! —exclamé cogiendo la pequeña bolita de algodón blanco que se movía por la caja—. ¿Es para mí? —Berwald asintió y yo morí de felicidad cuando el perrito me chupó la cara—. Gracias, muchísimas gracias, Berwald —contesté antes de ponerme de puntillas y besarle rápidamente en los labios.

Un beso robado acompañado de una sonrisa radiante.

—Feliz San Valentín, Berwald.  
—Feliz San Valentín, Tino.

* * *

**¡Ya está!  
¿Os ha gustado?  
Espero que sí...  
Compadecéos de mí y dejarme algo... Para que el sufrimiento de mi cerebro no haya sido en vano.  
Reviews, Sugerencias, Cartas Bomba, Amenazas de Muerte, Pasta, Gatitos, Vodka, Salmiakki, Girasoles, Peluches lindos, Tomates, Scones, Hamburguesas, Helado... Lo que queráis... Como si me queréis dejar algún regalo más grande *cofpersonajecof* en la puerta de mi casa para mi disfrute personal (?)**


End file.
